I Am Avenged
by relativelydead
Summary: Benjamin always knew he was special, but her never knew how special. When his best friend is kidnapped by mysterious underground men, Ben must team up with the Avengers to get her back and save his own life. But three things stand in his path: Thor, Iron Man, and Captain America all love him and don't want him to get his friend back, for fear of him dying.OC/Iron/Capt/Thor love sq
1. Titanic Sized Earthquakes

**A/N:**

**Hello! Name's Luke. Never done this before, so I'm nervous! :/ But please, read and review my story? Thanks! :)**

**As much as I wish, I own nothing of The Avengers. **

1  
It was a cold, windy December night the night that they found me. That's when my life really began. I hadn't lived, hadn't experienced life until those five people saved me from imminent death, and those three men came into my life. The way the day had started out, you'd never think that that was the day I'd fall in love. It started out like this.

********************************************************************************************************  
"You're so dumb," Jess told me with a mouth full of popcorn. "He can't die; he's the main character." We sat in her large bedroom, on her large bed, eating snacks and watching 'Titanic'. Neither Jess nor I had ever seen it, and her mother was almost forcing us to watch it.  
"Main characters die all the time," I said back, digging my hand into the popcorn bowl. We wee about half way through the movie, and it was getting good. "Haven't you ever read 'Anne Frank'?"  
Jess looked at me like I had just told her she was a woman. "That doesn't count, it's a true story." I just laughed at Jessica's stupidity. As I was laughing, the bed began to shake, as did the rest of Jessica's room. Jessica let out a little squeal of surprise.  
"What IS that?" She yelled. The whole city had been experiencing little earthquakes for the past week. While there hasn't been any major damage, it was still unsettling.  
"Jessica! Benjamin!" Jessica's mother, my second mother, called for us from the kitchen, stopping my train of thought. "Come here for a second." I jumped up off the bed and paused the DVD.  
"If she wants us to taste her cooking, I'm abandoning you." Jess told me as we left her room and walked out into the kitchen.  
Jessica's small New York City apartment was my favorite place in the world. I knew it like the back of my hand, for it was my own home. My parents died a few years ago, leaving me to fend for myself. Luckily, Mrs. Cornerstone was awesome enough to let me move in with her and Jessica, my closest friend since Kindergarden. As we walked through the living room to the kitchen, I could smell the burnt smell of food tickle my nose.  
"Mom, what did you make this time?" Jess asked, leaning against the small island in the kitchen.  
"Well," Mrs. Cornerstone said, wiping the sweat off her brow. "I tried to make homemade Thai food, but as you can smell…"  
I laughed. "I think you have to be Asian to be able to even make that stuff."  
"That is why I plan on letting Mr. Wong do the rest of my Chinese cooking. Forever!" Mrs. Cornerstone threw the black mess of gunk in the trash and grabbed her jacket. "Let's go see him. I hope his shop isn't very busy right now." Jess rolled her eyes and tossed me my jacket.  
"It's not going to be busy. mom," she yelled to her mother as they walked down the stairs to the main floor. "No one really likes his food but us." The three of us left the apartment building and crossed the street, beginning our four-block journey to Mr. Wong's Food Palace.  
I noticed that as we were walking, traffic seemed relatively dead. There were little to no cars anywhere, along with other people, which was extremely odd for New York City.  
The moment we arrived at Mr. Wong's, I knew something was wrong. The place was packed, with the jumble of people all surrounding the one old television the owner had mounted on the wall.  
"What's going-" Jessica began to ask, but someone in the crowd shushed her. I grabbed her hand and pulled up in front of the crowd so that we could see the TV better.  
Everyone seemed to be watching a press conference of sorts. There were five people sitting at a table covered in a blue tablecloth, four men and one woman. The caption on the bottom the screen said "AVENGERS DISCUSS EARTHQUAKE SITUATION". The TV was on mute, and there were subtitles on the screen. They were too small to read, so I called out to whomever held the remote, "Turn the volume on!"  
"We do not have a positive yet on what could be causing these seismographic experiences," one of the men at the table said. I knew right away that it was Doctor Banister, or 'The Hulk' as he was also known by. The Doctor had short, curly black hair and a little bit of black stubble on his face.  
"Is it the city workers?" One reporter asked.  
"Of course not!" Someone in our group yelled at the television. Everyone immediately shushed him.  
The woman, The Black Widow as I knew her, spoke up. "We do not know for sure, but we don't believe so." She grabbed the glass in front of her and took a drink. When she set the glass down, she opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by the loud sound of ACDC's song 'Hell's Bells'. There was a loud chatter among the repeaters and camera men. One of the men who wore all black and had a bow strapped to his back rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.  
"Late, as usual," the man turned to Black Widow and whispered, just loudly enough to get picked up by his microphone. The Black Widow just laughed and shook her head.  
Suddenly, the white wall behind the five people had a large, man-sized hole in it, and out stepped a man in a candy apple red metal suit. His golden mask was pulled back into the headpiece and the rest of the suit folded and collapsed into a backpack-looking object. The man in the suit was stunning. His face had little black hairs around his mouth and going down his neck, making his already stunning face sexy. He wore sunglasses and his black hair was slicked back. The man wore a black suit with a matching black bow-tie.  
"No need to worry, world," the man said, pulling a cigar out of his back pocket. "Tony Stark is here." Tony pulled out the chair between the long-haired blond man and the man who looked like he stepped out of World War II and sat down.  
Both of the men gave Tony a look of hatred and appreciation. Tony just smiled at them each and lit his cigar.  
"Mr. Stark! Tony! Iron Man!" The audience called out, all looking to ask their questions. Tony pointed at one woman in a grey pant suit.  
"What is really going on?" The woman asked. Tony took the cigar out of his mouth, but he was cut off by the long haired man next to him.  
"As we have told you before, we do not know." The group of people I was with started to yell at the television. All of a sudden, I felt my head split into two parts. I grabbed it, noticing it was only a headache. I tried to make it go away with pressure by pushing my palms against my head. A small voice whispered to me, from within my head.  
"You are special," it said. The voice was deep and rough, like it had a mouth full of rocks tumbling over one another. "We need you with us." I saw a quick flash of a man, although he wasn't really a man. He wore a brown tunic that covered his face, all except for his piercing red eyes. "You have a power unlike the rest of these people. Come, join us, or we will take your friend." The headache stopped, and I looked up at Jess, who's eyes were glued on the TV.  
"Liars!" A large man with a tight red shirt on said, a bit of noodle hanging from his mouth. "Can't trust anyone other than ourselves nowadays!" As the man said that, the ground began to shake, worse than it ever had before.


	2. The Fight

2  
"Jess?" I cried out over the sound of car alarms going off and people screaming. I grabbed her hand as we pushed through the crowd around us, trying to find her mother.  
"Mom?" Jess cried out. "Mom?!" Mrs. Cornerstone wasn't in the restaurant at all. She wasn't outside, either. Or, if she was, she was lost in the mass huddle of people who came running out of their warm homes to the cold, snowy December outside. The ground was still violently trembling, as was Jessica's hand in mine. I grabbed her face and made her look at me.  
"Go look for your mom," I told her. She shook her head and tried to dissuade me, but I wouldn't have it. "Jessica Cornerstone, listen to me. Go and look for you mom. I'll call you when things calm down. I have to find out what's happening." I hugged her tight and ran off.  
"Be safe!" She yelled after me. I turned around to smile at her, but she was gone. In her place was a large hole in the street. I stopped in my place.  
"Jess?!" I yelled. The ground began to shake even harder, and out of the hole popped the man I saw in my vision. He had Jessica in a death grip, holding her as she struggled to get out.  
"You want her? Come with us." The man said, holding Jessica tighter. He pulled out a gun and held it to her head. I stepped forward, going to help her, but a large stone object appeared in my way, blocking me from moving. I looked over to see the long haired man from TV.  
He was tall, taller than I would have guessed. His long blond hair was gently flowing in the cold winter breeze. The man held a large hammer with a heavy grey block on the end. He wore a red cape and a silver suit of armor type outfit. He had a little bit of hair on his chin, just like Tony, but not as much. The man turned to look me in the eyes, and for a moment, I swore I could feel the world stop shaking. The only thing I felt was the blood in my body speed up, my heart begin to pump twice as hard, and a warm feeling pool in my stomach. His steely eyes softened when he looked at me, like he had been searching for me for ages and had just found me.  
"Get behind me," he said, grabbing me and pulling me backwards.  
"No, I have to help her!" I screamed, trying to run. I felt someone's hands on mine, keeping me in place. I turned around to face them.  
It was the WWII guy from TV. He had changed into a blue suit with white stars and red stripes. He had a shield that matched his suit, and guns strapped to different parts of his body. His nice hair was covered by a mask-helmet combination. He was built, more buff than anyone I had ever seen up close. His biceps and abs were very clearly defined by his outfit. He was even more gorgeous than the long haired man in front of us, if that was possible.  
"Let go of me," I spat out through gritted teeth.  
"No chance, Johnny." I felt anger and heat run through my body, and envisioned a fire burning bright inside of my body. I could feel my body getting hotter, when I heard the man holding me yell out, "What the hell? OW!" He let go of me, and I ran full force at the man in brown.  
"LET HER GO!" I screamed, holding my hands out in front of me. I felt that same fiery heat, when suddenly, a lick of flame shot out of my hand and hit the man in brown in the face. Just as I shot the flame, the man shot his gun at me. I assumed he had missed, for I felt no bullet hit me. He fell down into the hole where he came from, dropping Jessica. She crumpled to the ground, wide eyed in horror at what I just did. I ran to her, but another hole opened up right in front of me, and hand popping out to grab me. It grabbed my ankle, causing me to trip as I was turning away from him. I hit my face, hard, against the hard pavement. I could feel my nose bleeding, and my mouth sore. I felt my mouth quickly fill up with blood, so I spat it out. Two or three teeth came out with the red globs of blood.  
"Stupid kid!" I heard a man yell. I recognized the voice from the TV; it was Tony Stark. This time, however, he was in his Iron suit. He was flying above the rest of us, dropping the guy with his bows down the ground. He scooped down to grab me, but I rolled out of the way.  
"No! I have to help her!" I tried to crawl over to the hole, but my energy was draining out of me fast. I Stood up, but quickly fell over again.  
"Jesus Christ, kid," I heard Tony grumble. He flew down and grabbed me. I was too weak and tired to move out of the way. I looked down at the ground, looking for any sign of Jess.  
"Put me down, I..." I tried to yell, but my words came out muddled and confusing. As we were flying high above the city, I felt a burning pain. I looked down at my leg, and saw a bullet hole, gushing blood. I tried to lean down and cover it up, but I began to slip.  
The last thing I remember before plummeting to the ground was the sound of Iron Man, the guy with the long hair, and the WWII guy all scream my name, like they knew me. I blacked out before I could hit the ground.


End file.
